The Paper Angel: Repost
by Bi Ming
Summary: A repost from my original story. The ascent from war orphan to the renowned Lady Angel of Amegakure isn't as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a repost from my original story since it got automatically deleted, so I'm basically starting over. T-T. I know, I know. I was incredibly stupid and so this is pretty much a re-write. I'm so sorry. But on the bright side, it may be a whole lot better than the first... or not, but let me know in the reviews section. **

_Prologue_

The blue haired kunoichi lifted up her head to meet the onslaught of rain showering down from the heavens. The black cloak patterned with red clouds no longer symbolized her alliance with the criminal organization, Akatsuki, but as a tribute to the 'rain of blood' that fell over Amegakure during the war... it had been so long since she was the scared little war orphan, the one that would cower alone in the dark, weeping over her beloved parents.

But that was the past. However, Konan did want to revisit the old days, when it was just the three of them, minus Jiraiya, but he would come in later. Her heart still ached from the death of Nagato, so maybe a trip down Memory Lane wouldn't be so bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Konan pumped her arms and her feet slapped against the wet ground,but it was'nt too long,before an earth-shaking rumble tore through the ground,bringing Konan to her knees. She looked over her shoulder to look at the house. Correction: what was left of the house. The building she had just been standing in a few moments ago was reduced to rubble. Konan's eyes widened. Charred explosive tags floated to the ground. She couldn't find her parents' bodies anywhere, until she realized that the two charred lumps of flesh _were_ her parents. "Oh God" she breathed and tried to vomit, but only liquid bile seeped out. She heard shouts of triumph come from the group of shinobi from Iwagakure. She wanted nothing more than to tear them apart limb by limb, but for now, she could only run. She felt silent tears run down her face as she turned and stumbled away.

For the first few days after the destruction of her home, Konan had become a war orphan. She spent the nights, huddled up under any form of shelter she could find and the days were spent begging for food. Those who turned her away either shrieked in outrage at the amount of orphans that came knocking on their doors, or turned her away,saying that they barely had enough to feed their own families. Konan had often resigned herself to folding her origami paper and had attempted to sell them, but nobody was interested in the least. She had begged on the streets for food. Twice,she had considered selling herself to a brothel,but in the end, her conscience reminded her that she was above that. On the seventh day after her parent's demise,she felt faint and weak. The hollow empty feeling in her stomach was driving her insane. On top of that, she was ill. She had somehow contracted a disease, and now she was puking up bile like there was no tomorrow. Stumbling, she collapsed to the ground,fatigue taking over her.

Something moved in her peripheral vision. It appeared to be an orange blob, moving towards her. It slowly formed into a boy no older than herself. "Hey,are you okay?" he shouted. Konan slowly blinked her eyes,not comprehending. "Hold on" he instructed, as he slowly hauled her up onto his back. The warm feeling emanating through the boy's clothing made her feel ill. As he ran,the slow rhythm began to coax her into a deep slumber. Everything went dark.

Konan opened her eyes to a pair of earthy brown eyes. Suddenly, the pupils dilated, and they jerked back away from her. "Y-You're awake" a voice stammered. Konan sat up,to see the boy that rescued her earlier. She felt something wet on her shoulder,and realized there was a cloth rag laying there. "You had a fever" he stated. Konan nodded and was still trying to piece together what happened. An awkward silence enveloped them, and Konan lifted her head to study her rescuer. Spiky carrot colored hair rose up from his head. Dark brown eyes that were focused on her,as though waiting for her to say something. Suddenly,the growl of her stomach punctuated the silence. "You must be hungry." the boy murmured. "I'll be right back." He shuffled off,behind a stack of crates. Konan watched him leave.

They sat in silence before a large boulder that served as a crude table. The boy had lit a candle that served as the only light source within the cave. He made her eat rice dumplings, before he broke the silence. "So, what's your story?" he inquired. Silence. "What's your name?". Silence. "My name's Yahiko." The candle flickered out and they were plunged into darkness. "My name is Konan."

** A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait and I'll try to update every week...if possible. Remember to R&R! **


End file.
